cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Claude Frollo
Judge''' Claude Frollo''' was a CAW currently signed to the Jeri-MAX CAW League as a competitor, General Manager, and Hall of Famer. Before revealing his true identity as an avatar of God himself, Frollo also wrestled under the names "Kevin 7" and "Vince McSeven" while wearing a mask. Jeri-MAX (2010-2014) Kevin 7 (2010) At Jeri-MAX Black Hole, Jeri-MAX Hardcore Champion Evan Redcourne issued a White Man Open Challenge for his championship. Under the name Kevin 7, Frollo accepted the challenge and won the Hardcore Championship. Right away, people assumed that it was just recently retired CAW Kevin 11 just trying to find away around his forced retirement by putting on a mask. Evan was determined to unmask Kevin 7 and formed an alliance with Aladdin Hassan, who also wished to unmask Kevin, whom he felt was only in the position he was in because he was white. After weeks of battles amongst the three, a triple threat match for the Hardcore Championship was announced for Jeri-MAX Ooze. Vince McSeven (2010) At Ooze, Evan Redcourne went on to regain the Hardcore Championship, but only because Kevin 7 stood there and let the pin take place. After the match, Kevin explained his reasonings and told Redcourne that he couldn't go on pretending to be somebody he was not. Kevin unmasked and revealed himself to be Vince McSeven, someone who looked a lot like Vince McMahon but was still wearing the same mask Kevin 7 was wearing. {C}McSeven claimed to be on a very important mission, a mission that he would reveal alongside his true identity, when the time was right. Evan would soon go off and feud with Winter Bradleys, leaving McSeven to deal with Aladdin Hassan. After failing to win a shot at the Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship, Vince would put his mask up on the line against Hassan on Jeri-MAX episode 14. Before the match started, McSeven would be jumped from behind by Bulk & Skull, who were hired by Hassan to help him unmask Vince. Despite the assault, Vince went on to defeat Hassan on VORTEX, as well as Bulk & Skull in a handicap match with the mask on the line at Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash. After a few weeks of inactivity, McSeven made his return at Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble, where he entered in at number 31, but was eliminated by his rival Hassan after lasting a little over 5 minutes. On Jeri-MAX Episode 17, Hulk Hogan lost the Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship to El Jefe; Jefe needed an opponent at Jeri-MAX Horizon, and so a number one contender's elimination fatal-4-way match was made on the following episode between McSeven, Jurt Angle, DreCon the Giant and Grover Cleveland. Vince would go on to win the match and declared that not only was his mission sent to him by God, but that it was near completion as well. For the next few weeks, El Jefe would mock McSeven's religious beliefs and even attack him while proclaiming himself as the one true God. Unmasked & World Champion (2010) At Horizon, El Jefe would dominate the entire World Championship match; however, Jefe's ego got the best of him as instead of attempting to pin McSeven after hitting his finishers, the Big Nasty Bastard would put on the Cuban Clutch and attempt to remove McSeven's mask. After finally succeeding in breaking the mask and removing it, flames spawned out of nowhere around the ring and Vince revealed himself to be none other than Judge Claude Frollo. Frollo went on to crush Jefe and win the Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, Frollo announced that God's mission was to destroy Jeri-MAX and that when his arm is raised in victory at Jeri-MAX JeriMania, Jeri-MAX, its roster, and everyone who watches and enjoys the product will burn in the fiery pits of Hell. On the following episode of WARP, Frollo explained that God was sick of Jeri-MAX's vulgar and disgusting product, so he sent Frollo down to help him destroy Jeri-MAX completely. Frollo explained that at first he didn't believe such a terrible thing like Jeri-MAX could exist, so he used various disguises at first to get a feel for the company and see if God was just testing him. On the same episode, it was revealed that El Jefe would use his rematch clause at JeriMania, making the Main Event a Triple Threat Match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Jefe, Spiral Rumble winner Danny Jackpot, and Frollo. After Frollo had attacked Jeff Hardy on Episode 21 for being a drug user, Jeff put his life and career on the line for a World Title Match on the following episode. Frollo wound up defeating the Charismatic Enigma, sending him to the eternal pits of Hell afterwards. Thanks to Matt Hardy, Frollo went on to defeat Jurt Angle and retain his championship despite interference from Danny Jackpot, after issuing an open challenge no-DQ title match on Episode 23. Hardy, now named Matthew Hardy, explained that he is siding with Frollo because it was because of Jeri-MAX that his brother Jeff was killed, and thus wants it destroyed. On Episode 24, Frollo was a guest referee in a match between Jefe and Jackpot. After Danny won, Frollo attacked him and promised to deal with El Jefe first in order to focus on Danny more at JeriMania. On the final WARP before JeriMania, Frollo kept his promise by defeating the Big Nasty Bastard in a one-on-one matchup. However, after his match was over, Danny Jackpot ran down and attacked Frollo from behind, giving Jeri-MAX the upperhand for the first time since Frollo's unmasking. However, on the following episode Frollo and Matthew Hardy beat Danny and El Jefe in a tag team match, giving momentum back to Frollo before JeriMania. At JeriMania, Frollo was forced to defend and subsequently lost the World Heavyweight Championship against Sheamus, who was cashing in his Money in the Jeri-Bank briefcase. Despite losing the title to the Celtic Warrior, Frollo announced that he only needed it to secure himself a spot in the main event, and that the lives of everyone involved in Jeri-MAX were still in danger as his mission is to win the Main Event, title or no title. Death & Failure (2010) In the end, Frollo failed to win the Main Event, as he was pinned by Danny Jackpot, who saved Jeri-MAX and all its fans. As punishment, Frollo was to descend to Hell forever, and in a last ditch effort to make his mission worth something, Frollo assaulted El Jefe and took him with him to burn in the hellfire. Before he left, Frollo gave a warning to Jeri-MAX that there was a more powerful being lurking on the roster, waiting for the right time to strike and complete God's Mission. This other being turned out to be Hulk Hogan, who was sent after Frollo debuted as Kevin 7 in order to get the job done once Frollo ultimately failed. Redemption (2011) On Episode 28, Frollo made a shocking return during a Hulk Hogan promo. Frollo revealed that God brought him back in order to rid Jeri-MAX of Hogan, who had recently turned on God. Frollo later brought back Jeff Hardy, who along with his brother Matt, defeated Hogan's cronies, the Nasties. After Hogan used his Tag Team Championship as an excuse to not face him, Frollo helped set up Tag Team Championship matches for The Hardys in an attempt to get the belt off of Hogan. While the Hardys did that, Frollo asked for and received a Handicap Match at Jeri-MAX Ooze against The Nasties, a match he went on to win, eliminating The Nasties from Jeri-MAX forever. After being assaulted by Hogan's new bodyguard Kane after the main event of Ooze, it was revealed that the big red machine was hired by Hogan to take out Frollo with the promise of control over Hell once he was done. An Inferno Match was then scheduled for Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash between the two pyromaniacs, a match which Frollo reluctantly went on to win, sending Kane to hell afterwards just as he did to The Nasties. After Hogan avoided Frollo once again by booking himself in (and subsequently winning) the Spiral Rumble, Hogan believed that Frollo couldn't do anything to stop him. However, general manager Sakoda decided to book Hogan in a match against Frollo at Jeri-MAX Horizon, (the very CPV Frollo made his official "debut" the year before), in order to end the rivalry once and for all and potentially end Hogan's Jeri-MAX career. Unfortunately, Frollo was not able to defeat Hogan at Horizon. After outlasting 3 Knock Out Brothers, Frollo succumbing to a surprise roll-up from The Immortal One. With his only chance at redemption gone, Frollo would go back to Heaven empty-handed, leaving Jeri-MAX to deal with Hogan on its own. True Identity & General Manager (2012-2013) Frollo's departure was shortlived, as he made a shocking return on Episode 44 at the side of Pacman Jones, revealing that he was in fact the God Hogan had betrayed all along (or at least a physical representation of God). His reasonings behind the constant disguises was that he felt his reputation would be tarnished if people saw God running around trying to burn and destroy everything, as well as the fact that he could never fully trust Hogan. Frollo told Hogan that the prophecy of the Leader, Savior, and Main Man was still in effect and that it was World Champion Pacman Jones himself that was all three of these in one. Because of this, Hogan's planned takeover of Jeri-MAX would ultimately fail if Hogan went through with defeating Pacman at JeriMania, as the prophecy would destroy Jeri-MAX altogether (including Hogan himself). Hogan not ever actually seeing God in person, refused to believe anything Frollo had revealed to him and vowed to win the World Heavyweight Championship and take over Jeri-MAX regardless of God's warnings. At JeriMania, Pacman fulfilled his destiny by defeating Hulk Hogan. Hogan, however, didn't care as without Sakoda in a position of power (Sakoda was forced to resign as GM earlier in the night after losing a tag match against The Spotlight), nobody could stop him from continuing to come after Pacman and the World Heavyweight Championship. It was at this time that Frollo came out and revealed that before his match with the Spotlight, Sakoda wrote a letter of succession, naming him as the new General Manager in the event that Sakoda lost his match. Frollo then sent Hogan to Hell, saying that as God he gave him a chance to stay, but as GM he couldn't allow a threat like Hogan to stick around. In the off-season, Frollo was quick to use his new authority. He immediately signed 5 new talents (Chris Jericho, Biff Andreas, Moto & Maji Pacha, and Ginger) and changed the name of The All-American American Bash CPV to The Global Equality Bash as he believed the former name was offensive to the rest of the world. Feud with Aladdin Hassan (2013-2014) During Season 3, Frollo would make many appearances throughout episodes, settling disputes, booking matches, etc., keeping calm and to himself most of the time. At JMAX 50, Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank Aladdin Hassan was arrested right after winning the Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship by Big Boss Man for the murders of Caylen Rogers and 7-Up Spot. Frollo would strip Hassan of his Championship but allowed him to keep his MITJB contract. During Hassan's time in prison, Frollo would begin a small feud with a frustrated Pacman Jones. Jones' refusal to do what he was told or even show up at times angered the General Manager to the point of removing him from that Season's Spiral Rumble Match. In order to fill Pacman's spot in the Rumble, Frollo (using his authority as the avatar of God), allowed Aladdin Hassan out of prison in order to replace Pacman and give Hassan a chance at redemption. What happened next, completely blindsided a perhaps too trusting Frollo; before the Sprial Rumble match (in which Aladdin has drawn the coveted #40 spot), Hassan would cash in his MITJB contract, killing yet again (this time, newly crowned champion Jurt Angle) in the process. In the panic that followed, Frollo never wound up removing Hassan from the Rumble match, a match that Aladdin went on to easily win thanks to his #40 entrance. Outraged at Aladdin's behavior, Frollo booked the main event of Jeri-MAX JeriMania the Third as Hassan vs. Frollo himself; Hassan was contractually guaranteed a main event match thanks to his Rumble win and as an embodiment of God, Frollo was the one person Aladdin could not kill. In the meantime, Frollo forced to Aladdin to defend his Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship on every single show until he lost it. Frollo would first send El Jefe at Hassan, assuming that the death of his best friend Jurt would push him to take the World Title. However, Jefe did not seem to care about Jurt's death, insisting that Frollo would bring him back eventually. After Hassan defeated El Jefe on Episode 57 and nearly killed Stevie Ray in a Roster Spot Challenge on Jeri-MAX Eastern 22, Frollo booked Hassan to defend his a title for a third time on Episode 58 against Chris Jericho. Hassan would once again escape with the championship after King Matt Eichorn jumped Jericho before the match began, allowing Hassan to take advantage and win. It was at this point that Frollo called off the constant title defenses in order to keep the roster safe from injury and death. Feeling he had no other option, Frollo named Hassan's next challenger as the undefeated monster and Intercontinental Champion, Bludgeon, and booked the title match between the two for the main event of Jeri-MAX Horizon. Bludgeon would go on to defeat Hassan, taking the World title away from Frollo's bitter rival. Meanwhile, Frollo continued to be harrassed by Jefe about reviving Jurt Angle, leading to a match at Horizon where Frollo promised to bring Jurt back to life if Jefe could beat him. Frollo, not taking the match seriously, would fall to the Colossal Cuban after a 450 Splash. After the match, Frollo promised to bring Jurt back on the following episode of WARP, which he did. With his attention back to ridding Jeri-MAX of Aladdin Hassan, Frollo was challenged by his JeriMania opponent to a Last Man Standing - Fight to the Death at the show in order to ensure that their rivalry be settled once and for all. Despite Aladdin's suicidal intentions seeming to be tarnishing Frollo's redeemed image by making him out to look like a hypocritical killer, Frollo accepted the stipulation anyway. After weeks of toying with Frollo, attacking and even killing people on the Jeri-MAX Roster, Aladdin revealed his true plan on Episode 64 VORTEX. After a double count-out in a tag match between Frollo and his partner Bludgeon against Hassan and Lamarell McDaniel, Aladdin would show a clip of Frollo's unmasking at Horizon back in Season One. Aladdin would then remind Frollo and everyone else of the prophecy set in motion back in 2010, where the second Frollo won the Main Event on the Grandest Stage of them All, a burst of God's might would destroy Jeri-MAX and everyone involved in it. Suckered into a Fight to the Death that he cannot lose at an event where his victory guarantees the inadvertent destruction of the company he swore to protect, Aladdin's plan on both destroying Frollo's redeemed image and killing as many people as possible seems to have worked. In order to save Jeri-MAX, Frollo would make Hassan immortal and send him to purgatory, where their match would go on forever. Debra would be named the new General Manager in his place. Finishers & Signature Moves * Finishing Moves :* Hellfire (Prayer Taunt, followed by Crucifix Powerbomb with pin) :* MacStunner/SevStunner (Sitout three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) (As Vince McSeven) Title History *Jeri-MAX :* Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship (1 Time) :* Jeri-MAX Hall of Fame (Class of Season 3) :* General Manager of Jeri-MAX (2012 - Current) *Other Accomplishments :*The Vivianverse ranked him #'9' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Entrance Themes * "Hellfire" by Tony Jay * "No Chance" by Dope (As Vince McSeven) * "Kevin 11 Alien Force Theme" by Unkown Artist (As Kevin 7) Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max Category:Those who defied fate Category:Multiverse Characters